


How to Keep You Here

by phrazes



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Class Differences, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrazes/pseuds/phrazes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves spoiling Peter, then eventually Peter realizes why he does it so much. A story featuring a fancy banquet, suits, photographers, and dumb boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Keep You Here

"Help me out with this, Harry," Peter says.

"You're one of the top students at Empire State, and you can't figure out how to do up a tie..." Harry says through a smile and tugs at Peter's collar.

"I swear, it's easier to study for Biochem."

The limosine they just emerged from rolls away. Harry's decked out in a three-piece suit, and Peter's in a standard black one. The most exciting thing about the outfit is the shirt underneath is tinged with blue. Harry bought the suit for him, and he has to admit, even though the department store suits are on par with it, it's much more comfortable and might be worth the deeper dent in his bank account just for that.

When Harry's done with his tie, Harry gives him a peck at the corner of his lips and they walk into Oscorp's banquet hall.

Peter's nervous and he shouldn't be, really. This is a fundraiser for Alzheimer's research, so all he has to do is eat a four-course meal and ask strangers where they work and if they'd like him to pass the salt and pepper.

Harry's the one who's tense -- he has to make a speech about how happy Oscorp is to be hosting. Harry's confident in a lot of areas, but he can't get away from the fact that he's barely drinking age and his every move as CEO is scrutinized, people compiling his faults to drag him off the throne.

On the stage, Harry puts up a good front. Coming back down amid the applause, Peter nudges his knee with his own and quietly says, "You were great", careful that not too many can see or hear -- Harry doesn't want anyone to know he needs the comfort.

More speeches, then the servers glide between the tables with the salads. Everyone seated at the table are the big bosses at Oscorp or their dates. Mostly wives. It makes Peter feel weird, to be one of them despite all the differences -- they're another gender, polished, and at least ten years his senior.

"How's the food so far?" Harry asks him.

"It's great. I wish we got more soup though..."

Peter didn't say that to actually get more soup, but Harry waves down a nearby server and goes, "Can my boyfriend have another bowl of soup?"

"Yes, Mr. Osborn."

"Oh, I didn't -- I mean, if no one else is getting anymore, it's not fair to get extra..." Peter says.

"Pete, it's fine. It's just a bowl of soup," Harry says and squeezes his arm. "Whatever you want, I can get you."

"Okay," Peter says. _Whatever you want._ Since they started dating a month ago, Harry's said that a lot.

***

The schmoozing starts after everyone has eaten. The red wine splashes away in Harry's glass as he chats with people. Peter doesn't know what they're talking about half the time --upcoming business deals, mergers, project proposals -- but he likes being beside Harry. He likes being in his life and people knowing that he's there. Billionaire Harry Osborn has chosen him, a guy who still lives with his aunt and who has dollar-store gel in his hair.

It's vanity but Peter's giving himself some slack because this is what happens after being the resident loser of Midtown Science, considered worthy of nothing and no one. Of course, it's not only that -- he's in love with Harry and it's surreal that Harry loves him back.

"Oh great," one of the dates of Oscorp's directors -- Liz Allan -- is looking at her phone. "That Vulture guy robbed a bank a couple hours ago."

Peter peers at Harry knowingly.

"Did the police get him?" Peter asks.

"Yeah, they did."

"That was dumb luck, probably," Harry says.

"It took five helicopters to take him down."

"Wow..." Peter said.

"Too bad Spider-Man wasn't on call tonight," Liz says. "Would've saved the police some trouble..."

"There's an idea for Oscorp -- make another Spider-Man," the Oscorp director says.

"The cross-species department was closed down a few years ago, so I'm not sure about that, Sachs," Harry says.

"I mean we can develop an armoured suit like his. A person could wear it and have similar abilties as Spider-Man -- wall-crawling capabilities, webshooting..."

"But they'll never be as great as Spider-Man," Liz says.

"Don't underestimate Oscorp," Sachs stated confidently.

"What I mean is that Spider-Man's the original hero. He's done so many good things for the city. Everyone loves him."

Peter's already feeling proud of himself, and he doesn't deserve the little loving grin Harry gives him. Once it fades though, Peter sees a trace of fear in Harry's eyes. Peter has a good hunch of what it's about -- being a hero is dangerous. Eventually, they might lose each other. He wants to say something about it right then, but it's not the time or place.

***

Toward the end of the night, Peter goes to get himself a drink. He stays near the bar as he sips it, but Harry comes toward him.

"Hey, come get your picture taken with me," Harry says. "There's a photographer from _The Daily Bugle_ here."

"Does the _Bugle_ really want a picture with me in it? They want you."

"I told them if they want a picture of me, it'll have to be with you in it. So come on!"

"Okay. I'm gonna have a goofy face though. I hope you're okay with that."

The photographer comes toward them, and Harry slips his arm around Peter's waist.

After the photographer goes, another one comes and they put on the same smiles.

The hall becomes emptier soon afterwards, as do the bottles of wine. Peter and Harry make their way out, going down the grand stone staircase.

"Tonight was pretty fun," Peter says.

"Good. I'll be bringing you to a few of those, probably."

"I felt kinda famous with those photographers. That was cool," Peter says sheepishly.

"Finally, Peter Parker gets to be a little fame for once. Not just Spider-Man," Harry says. He squeezes Peter's shoulder and adds, "I'm happy you liked it."

In the limosine, Harry leans against Peter's side. Peter still can't quite get over that they do things like this now, that their "we're just friends" status isn't there anymore to force them into opposite sides of the car.

"I wanna take you shopping tomorrow," Harry says.

"For what?"

"A new lens for your camera."

"You already got me one though."

"So?"

"You don't need to get me one."

"Then how about something else? What else have you wanted?"

The pattern has gone on for too long that it's become obvious to Peter. He nudges Harry off of him so they can look at each other. "Why do you keep getting me things? This limo, my suit... You don't have to do that all the time."

"You want all that stuff though."

Peter smacks his knee lightly. "Huh? You think I'd break up with you if you didn't get me that second bowl of soup or something?"

"Well... no, but... I think gestures like that are important."

"They can be. Sometimes I feel I owe you a lot in return, but I obviously can't afford much. That's my complex, I guess."

"You're a hero. That makes up for it." Harry grins and adjusts Peter's collar for him. "The best I can do is buy things."

"You really don't have to do that though."

"I do because -- well -- I don't want you to leave. Because what else do I have besides money? And you like when I do things for you, don't you?""

"Harry -- I like _being with you_ , you dork," Peter says, chuckling.

***

Harry's lips flutter over Peter's neck and their bare legs brush against each other. 

They're laid out on Peter's bed. The carpet hasn't been vaccuumed in a month, and the paint is peeling from the windowframes. Meanwhile Peter and Harry are in suits that cost upwards of a thousand dollars. Yet it's great like this, Peter thinks.

Peter starts to unbutton his shirt until Harry grasps at his fingers.

"Hey. Leave it on," Harry whispers slyly, slipping his hand along the underside of Peter's tie.

"Good, that's really economical of you. You didn't pay seven-hundred bucks for a suit I'd hardly wear."

With fondness, Harry shakes his head at the joke then kisses the impish grin off Peter's face.


End file.
